1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to acoustic signal reception, and more particularly to a system for eliminating acoustical reverberation from a sound source in shallow water.
2. Description of Prior Art
A short duration signal in shallow water is received by a hydrophone via direct, surface reflected and bottom reflected paths. Since the path lengths are different, the signals arrive at the hydrophone at different times and interfere. To obtain the true sounds produced by the signal source this interference, called reverberation, must be eliminated. At present there is no system which will eliminate acoustical reverberation to permit the receiver to determine the absolute spectral levels of the sound source.